The Pink Frilly Apron
by iwasnthere622
Summary: Actually has little to do with the pink frilly apron. A fic so sweet it'll give you a cavity. A oneshot of Axel and Roxas featuring the love they share and dreams coming true. AkuRoku, side Zemyx. Birthday giftfic for mumblybee. Happy Birthday Spoons!


This is my birthday present to **mumblybee**! Happy Birthday Spoons! This is probably the fluffiest / sweetest thing I've ever written, and I really hope you like it!

Warnings: A fic so sweet it will give you a cavity, AkuRoku (boyxboy) main pairing, extremely peripheral Zemyx, some language

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>Axel got into his flaming red convertible and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh and thunking his forehead on the steering wheel. It had been a looong day at work, filled with corporate bullshit, and he had one hell of a headache. He lifted his head and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, willing the pain to subside.<p>

Another sigh, and hands fell limply into his lap. Green eyes blinked open. Squinting into the setting sun, Axel quickly buckled up and started his car, pulling down his visor. Suddenly, he grinned. Taped to the inside of the visor was a picture of his boyfriend, Roxas, in nothing but a frilly pink apron. Roxy would be pissed if he knew Axel had not only kept the photo but had it taped to his visor, but Axel just couldn't help himself – his little blonde, blue-eyed angel looked so cute blushing in that apron.

Axel tugged his tie loose and shifted the car into drive, immensely looking forward to getting home to their nice, quiet apartment and the love of his life.

-[HAPPYBIRTHDAYSPOONS!]-

"Ah, shit!" Roxas exclaimed as the oven timer went off. He quickly placed the last ball of chocolate chip cookie dough onto the tray and raced over to the oven, grabbing mitts and quickly putting them on before opening the door. He grinned at the perfect golden brown of the pie crust that greeted his sight and he carefully took it out and placed it onto the counter to cool. The lattice top had been a pain in the ass to make but he knew Axel would love it.

After he was sure the pie was safe on the counter, Roxas turned and picked up the two trays he had just filled with raw chocolate chip cookie dough and placed them into the oven resetting it to the right time and temperature for them to cook. He took off the mitts and sighed, eying his baking mess.

Roxas quickly crossed into their living room and bent over to turn on the radio. He blushed as the ridiculous frilly pink apron he was wearing rode up. Damn that Axel for not letting him get any other aprons – and insisting on seeing him wearing only this apron. Roxas' blush deepened as he remembered how that particular night ended. He chewed on his lower lip before shaking his head, turning on the radio to Axel's favorite station since the redhead would be home soon.

Axel. Roxas grinned, his heart swelling at just the thought of his boyfriend. Still smiling, he hurried back into the kitchen and started cleaning up, wanting everything to be perfect for when Axel got home.

-[HAPPYBIRTHDAYSPOONS!]-

Grumbling about asshole drivers that turned his ten minute ride home into a twenty minute exercise of road rage, Axel quickly got out of the car and slammed the door shut, as if it was the car's fault.

He headed into the apartment complex, locking the car with his clicker over his shoulder. Well, that's what he tried to do. Instead of a smooth click of locks, Axel was greeted with the screeching of his alarm.

"Shit!" Axel yelled, turning around and frantically pushing buttons until the annoying sound stopped.

He let out a breath and glanced around, relived that no one had just witnessed his mistake. Nodding his head at the empty lot, Axel quickly entered the building and jogged up the stairs to their apartment.

He was barely in the door, keys still dangling from the doorknob, when there was a shout of his name and a body launched itself at him.

"Oof." Axel caught Roxas, who easily wrapped his legs and arms around the tall redhead. Axel looked into Roxas' smiling face and couldn't help but smile back.

He leaned in until their noses were touching, staring into Roxas' beautiful blue eyes. Without saying a word, he kissed his blonde boyfriend, pressing their lips close before licking his bottom lip, causing Roxas to immediately open his mouth to Axel. Tongues battled, nips were exchanged, and when they finally broke apart, Roxas' eyes were half-lidded with lust and his lips were slightly swollen. Both slightly panting, Axel grinned.

"Love you, Roxy." He murmured.

Roxas melted. "Love you, too, Ax."

Axel grinned and carefully set the blonde back on his feet, taking his keys out of the door and closing it softly.

Roxas grabbed his hand as soon as he was done and started tugging his towards the kitchen.

Axel tilted his head. "You have my station playing? I thought you didn't really like it."

Roxas blushed lightly. "I don't, but I thought you'd like it after your long board meetings today. How'd it go?" Axel scowled. "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

"That bad?"

"I have a pounding migraine and almost killed several people on my way home."

Roxas winced. "Well, this'll cheer you up!"

By now they had entered the kitchen and Roxas gestured at the pie and cookies he had baked.

Axel inhaled and closed his eyes briefly in ecstasy. He opened them and pulled Roxas into a crushing hug.

"Roxy, you didn't have to bake for me."

"I know, but I figured you'd need something to cheer you up."

"That's what I have you for." Axel replied with a grin.

Roxas smiled back then stepped away to the counter.

"Cookie or pie?"

"Both, of course."

Roxas rolled his eyes but placed a few cookies on a plate and proceeded to cut a slice of pie.

"Oh god, Roxas, cherry?"

"Of course! It's your favorite, isn't it?"

Axel groaned. "Marry me."

Roxas winked at him, handing him a plate and a fork. Axel devoured the desserts in minutes, groaning and moaning as if he was having sex with them.

Roxas blushed and wiped his hands nervously on his apron, then blushed harder when he realized he still had on that ridiculous pink frilly one. He started to take it off but his hands stilled when Axel spoke between bites.

"Leave it on." Axel swallowed the last bite and stared predatorily at Roxas.

"But I look ridic-"

"Roxy, you couldn't look sexier. Except maybe nude."

Roxas blushed but left the apron on.

Axel grinned and pulled him into his arms, grimacing as his migraine made itself painfully known.

"Axel?"

"Sorry, Roxy. Looks like I can't worship your body like it deserves tonight. This migraine is killing me."

Roxas pulled back and looked into green eyes filled with love and lust and a flash of pain that Axel tried to hide.

He put his hand on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Silly Axel. You should have said something if it's that bad. Come one, let's just go to bed."

"Roxy, I just told you-"

Playfully smacking Axel's arm, Roxas tried and failed to hide his smile. "I meant just to sleep. Rest will help your migraine."

"I know, Roxy. Just like teasing you." Axel said, grinning.

Shaking his head, Roxas pulled his boyfriend into their bedroom. Smiling, he reached his hand up and tugged off Axel's tie, letting it flutter to the ground. Never breaking eye contact, Roxas undid each and every button of Axel's dress shirt, running his fingers up the chiseled stomach of his boyfriend to his shoulders, where he gently pushed the material down Axel's arms, letting that fall as well.

Axel grinned and reached behind Roxas, untying the apron and smoothly lifting it off. His fingertips ran along the edge of his shirt, thumbs skimming the skin there, but he grabbed the material and pulled it up and off of Roxas.

Roxas smiled and took Axel's hands, kissing his fingertips, before pulling away and crossing to their dressers and pulling out pajama bottoms for them both. Grinning, he threw a pair at Axel, who managed to snatch them out of the air before they smacked him in the face.

Roxas laughed and started taking off his jeans, quickly pulling on the pajama pants, waving his hand for Axel to do the same.

"Tease." Axel muttered with a smile but he complied, changing quickly.

"Lay down on the bed on your stomach." Roxas ordered.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Roxy, I thought we agreed no hot sex tonight."

Roxas blushed and smacked Axel's arm. "I'm gonna give you a massage, idiot."

Axel's grin softened. "Roxas, you don't have to."

"I want to. Lay down."

Axel leaned down giving Roxas a quick kiss before doing as he was told.

Roxas grinned and quickly clambered up onto the bed after Axel. He swung his leg over him and settled himself, straddling Axel's butt.

He couldn't stop himself from grinding down. Axel groaned.

"Roxy, you're killing me here."

Roxas gave Axel's butt an affectionate pat before scooting forward slightly so he was resting on Axel's lower back.

"That's my job." The blonde said, grinning. He trailed his fingertips over Axel's shoulders and back, reveling in the slight tremble that his actions caused.

When Axel groaned again, he decided to take pity on him and slowly and methodically started working the knots out of the redhead's shoulders.

"Jeez, Axel. Relax." Roxas said, feeling giant knots of tension.

Axel's body melted into the bed as Roxas' fingers worked their magic on him. After spending twenty minutes working on Axel's shoulders, Roxas trailed his hands downward, rubbing away at Axel's back.

Axel had his eyes closed and his head cradled in his arms, his face pressed into the bed.

Another twenty minutes later, Roxas leaned down and gave the back of Axel's neck a quick kiss.

"All done. Feel better?" Roxas asked as he climbed off of Axel.

Axel groaned before slowly turning over and stretching, letting out a contented sigh.

"Hell yes. God, Roxas, your fingers are like magic."

Roxas grinned. "I know."

Axel closed his eyes and the pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Just as the redhead felt himself starting to drift off, Roxas shook his shoulder.

"Hey, don't fall asleep laying the wrong way on the bed! Come on, let's get under the covers." Roxas said.

Axel slowly opened his eyes and nodded at the blonde, smiling softly.

Roxas got up and turned off the light and made his way back over to the bed, where Axel was already laying the right way and holding up the covers for him. Grinning, Roxas slipped into bed and snuggled into Axel's warmth, the redhead wrapping his arm around the smaller blonde, pulling him close.

Roxas laid his head on Axel's chest and sighed, happy.

Axel kissed Roxas' hair. "I love you, Roxas."

"Love you, Axel."

Axel grinned at the tiredness he heard in Roxas' voice and gently took Roxas' hands into his own, massaging the joints lightly since he knew they had to be sore from massaging him for so long.

Roxas sighed again and completely relaxed against his boyfriend, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Axel's heartbeat.

Axel closed his eyes as well. "Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Forever, right?"

"What?" Roxas asked, confused, his eyes opening and his head tilting up towards Axel's.

Axel looked down at him. "Me and you. Forever, right?"

"Silly." Roxas said softly. He leaned up and kissed Axel softly. "Of course. Forever and ever and ever and ever."

Axel grinned and kissed Roxas again, pressing their lips together tight as he tried to push all his love into that one kiss. Roxas eagerly responded, sending his love right back.

Axel pulled back and smiled. "Forever. Go to sleep, Roxy. Sweet dreams."

Roxas smiled and settled once more against him, closing his eyes. "Love you." He murmured, drifting off to sleep.

Axel closed his eyes and held him closer. "Love you more." He whispered. Happy and at peace, he drifted off as well.

-[HAPPYBIRTHDAYSPOONS!]-

Roxas groaned at the blaring sound of the alarm. Smacking the damn thing so it would turn off, he nudged the redhead currently clutching him with an iron grip.

"Ax. Gotta get up. Gotta go to work." The blonde mumbled, blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to wake up while pushing at the arm currently wrapped around his waist.

Axel groaned and squeezed a bit before releasing Roxas and sitting up, stretching and yawning.

Roxas got out of the bed and stumbled to his dresser to pull out some clothes.

"Remember, I got that meeting today, so I don't know what time I'll be home." Roxas said, digging out a tie to match his dress shirt.

Axel blinked. "Meeting?"

Roxas sighed. "Axel, I told you yesterday. We have department board meetings all week, and this is the big one."

"But… yesterday, I…" Axel said, looking around confused.

Dressed, Roxas walked over to his boyfriend who was looking confusedly around the room. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"But I had a meeting yesterday!" Axel said.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, a meeting between the bed covers and the television, maybe."

When he noticed the seriously expression on the redhead's face, his smile fell. "Axel, you're starting to really worry me. I work at a marketing firm and you just got fired from the Box Depot, remember?"

"I don't have a job?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas strangely.

"No, but that's okay. We talked about it. We have enough between savings and my income to last us until you find another job." Roxas explained, studying Axel's face carefully. "Seriously, did you hit your head on something?"

"But yesterday… there was pie!" Axel said, jumping up out of bed and running into their kitchen.

Roxas followed and entered the room to see the redhead staring at the empty counter.

"Okay, Roxy, where'd you put it?" Axel asked.

"Put what?"

"The cherry pie and chocolate chip cookies you baked me yesterday!" The redhead answered, getting frustrated.

"Ax, I worked all day yesterday. We had takeout and then crashed. I didn't bake anything. I haven't baked in a long time." Roxas said, starting to panic over Axel's apparent memory confusion.

"No, no. I remember. I had a horrible day at work and you baked for me to cheer me up. You even played my favorite radio station and wore that pink apron I love. Then you gave me a massage and we went to bed." Axel explained, gesturing wildly now.

Roxas slowly shook his head. "Are you sure that wasn't what you dreamed? Because none of that happened. I don't even own a pink apron."

"But I thought… It felt so real…" Axel trailed off. He opened the fridge door and sure enough, there were several boxes of takeout inside and no cookies or pie.

"You sure you'll be okay today? Should I call Demyx to come over or something while I'm at work?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. Just a really vivid dream, is all. Sorry, Roxy."

Roxas smiled, relieved. "I'm just glad you're not going even more crazy than you already are."

Axel playfully hit Roxas' arm. "Hey! You're the crazy one!"

Roxas grinned and rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock and winced. "Shoot, I gotta go."

Axel followed him to the door and watched him put on his shoes, grabbing the briefcase sitting next to them.

"Love you, Roxy. Kick ass today." Axel said, leaning down and thoroughly kissing his boyfriend.

"Love you, Ax." Roxas replied, his eyes slightly clouded before he shook his head and grinned.

"Forever, right?"

"Of course! Forever and ever. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you." Roxas said, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

Axel's heart flipped in his chest at Roxas' response but he responded with another 'I-love-you' before waving and closing the door.

He looked around the apartment and shook his head, trying to clear it of the dream. Damn, how he wished it was true! He knew Roxy would much rather be the one staying home all day, but someone had to work so they had money to eat. Stupid Xemnas. Why'd he fire him and not Riku? At least he showed up to work, unlike the silverette.

Axel retreated back into the bedroom and got dressed. As he dressed, he started thinking. Why not? Why couldn't he and Roxas live their dream life?

Grinning, he grabbed his cell and keys before heading for the door and dialing a number.

"Dem? I'm gonna need your help."

-[HAPPYBIRTHDAYSPOONS!]-

Roxas sighed, glad the day was finally over. Like he had thought, the meetings had been like torture devices created just for his own personal hell. Just as he was getting into his car, he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

_Roxy~ Meet me at the park by our apartment. Love, your favorite redhead._

Roxas rolled his eyes at the message on the screen but couldn't quite hold in a grin. Wondering how Axel knew he was out of work now, he took off for the park.

He got there quickly and parked. Stepping out of the car, he noticed some lights flicking in the grass in the very center of the park. Shrugging, he headed in that direction.

When he got close enough to see what it was, he stood in awe as he heart flipped in his chest.

There was Axel standing next to a blanket with a picnic for two spread out on it. But that's not what made Roxas melt. No, what did that was the red rose petals that surrounded Axel in a heart-shaped pattern, and the lit candles that flickered atop each petal.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, still in shock.

Axel grinned and offered Roxas a glass of champagne, which Roxas hadn't even noticed he was holding, pulling him into the heart of candles.

"Love you, Roxy." Axel murmured, clinking his glass with Roxas'.

Roxas' face split into a huge grin. "Love you, too, Ax." They both took a sip, enjoying the pleasant fizz.

"God, Axel. What made you do this? How did you do this?"

"Which question do you want answered first?" Axel replied with a grin.

Roxas grinned back at the typical Axel answer. "The how, please."

Axel nodded. "Well, do you know a guy named Zexion? He apparently works at your firm."

"Yeah, he's an assistant. He's okay. Why?"

"Well, he's dating Demyx. And I had Demyx get him to text me when you left work so I'd know when you were on you're way to light the candles."

Roxas frowned but nodded. "Okay, but where did you even get the candles? And the flowers?"

Axel grinned. "I called in a few favors."

"Favors?"

"Sure. Marluxia owed me for the time I picked him up drunk off his ass from a club and got him home safe, so he hooked me up with rose petals from his shop. And Xigbar owed me for the time I loaned him my car for the night with no questions asked, so he got me the candles from his girlfriend's novelty store. And I just made the picnic myself."

Roxas grinned. "Silly. You didn't have to do this for me."

"But I wanted to. Besides, we're celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?"

"All our dreams coming true, naturally."

"Axel, you're gonna have to be more specific than that." Roxas replied, laughing.

"Okay, okay. Here it goes!" Axel took a deep breath while Roxas looked up at him expectantly.

"So, I know how much you hate working at that firm."

"Ax-"

"Don't – just let me talk, okay?" Axel cut him off.

Roxas frowned but waved his empty hand for Axel to get on with it.

"Okay, so. I know you hate working there and I had this awesome dream last night that you didn't have to work there because I had a job and could support us both and we were really happy and it was awesome and-"  
>"Axel, you're babbling." Roxas interrupted.<p>

Axel chuckled nervously. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, so I called Demyx and we searched the town for a job for me. And we ran into Larxene, who is opening her own mechanics shop and needs help. And you know how good I am with mechanical things. So we talked and after a lot of arguing and bargaining and a tiny bit of pleading, she agreed that she could probably use a business partner."

"Partner?" Roxas asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Axel said, nodding enthusiastically. "So I'm now the new part-owner of the yet-to-be-named mechanics shop in town. Which means you can give your two-weeks notice."

Roxas grinned and quickly pulled Axel to him, hugging him tightly. "That's so awesome! Axel, you are so amazing!"

Axel laughed. "I know! I know!"

Roxas pulled back so Axel could see him rolling his eyes, but leaned in when Axel bent down to kiss him. They pressed their lips together eagerly, and Axel licked Roxas' lower lip, loving the taste of champagne he found there. When Roxas opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, however, he pulled back.

"Axel…" Roxas murmured.

"That's not even the best part, Roxy."

"There's more?"

"I got you something. Well, two somethings."

Axel stepped slightly away from Roxas in order to pick up a small wrapped package that the blonde hadn't even noticed.

"Axel, you didn't have to get me anything!" Roxas protested.

"Just open it!" Axel insisted, pushing the present onto the blonde.

Roxas sighed but handed Axel his drink so that he could open the present. What he found inside made him blush. "Axel!" He yelled.

Axel grinned as Roxas pulled out and unfolded the exact same frilly pink apron from his dream.

"It was a bitch to find but Dem finally came through. Who knew his shopping addiction would actually be useful?" Axel smirked.

"You don't seriously expect me to wear this thing, do you?"

"Come on, Roxy, it'll look sexy. You certainly looked hot in my dream wearing it." Axel said, winking.

Roxas blushed darker but nodded, quickly putting the apron and wrapping down and taking back his drink.

"You said there were two things?" He asked.

"Yeah. Here, hold this for a sec." Axel said, suddenly nervous as he handed his drink to Roxas.

"Axel?"

"Just a sec, just a sec." The redhead said, sending the blonde a strained smile before reaching into the bag near the food and pulling something out, quickly hiding it behind his back.

He quickly returned to stand in front of his boyfriend, but frowned at seeing him holding both drinks.

"Put those down first." He said.

"You're the one who gave them to me." Roxas muttered as he placed the drinks down at their feet.

"Roxas. You're my best friend. I feel like I've known you my whole life, and I can't picture living it without you. You make me laugh and are just so cute and perfect I wish I could keep you all to myself all day every day. You are the first thought I have the moment I wake up in the morning and the last thought I have before I fall asleep at night."  
>"Axel…"<p>

"Roxas, I love you. Will you marry me?" Axel revealed what he had hidden behind his back – a small ring box, which he opened to Roxas as he swiftly dropped to one knee. Roxas' eyes teared up as he saw the glittering diamond engagement ring. He looked from the ring into Axel's eyes and saw the pure love shining in them. Tears spilled out of his bright blue eyes as he shakily nodded his head, reaching for Axel.

"Yes, yes. Yes, I'll marry you. Axel. Axel!" Roxas said, falling into the redheads arms.

"I love you, I love you." Axel murmured over and over into Roxas' hair as the blonde squeezed Axel to him as tight as he could.

Letting out a watery laugh, the blonde pulled back and Axel grinned at him.

He took the ring out of the box and let the box drop to the grass at their feet. Taking Roxas' left hand, he slipped the ring on, all the while staring into the blonde's eyes. They threatened to overflow again, but Roxas managed to hold it in as his face split into the biggest smile Axel had even seen.

He leaned down and whispered, "Forever, Roxy." Closing the distance between them, Axel kissed Roxas with all the love and passion he was feeling, knowing that his future just got a whole lot brighter now that his Roxy would be in it with him forever and ever and ever and ever.

* * *

><p>Aww~ It's such a cuteness overload that I was grinning the whole time writing this!<p>

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

And Spoons? I really hope you liked it! Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
